Insight
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles about random things concerning the characters of GU -Most of them Haseocentered-
1. Strawberry Morning

These are just going to be a bunch of random drabbles for .hack//GU (therefore very few of them will actually have anything to do with each other except for with the same characters), because I need to deeply get back into writing. I'm doing all of this on a friend's computer too, so if anyone wants to asks about my other fanfics...DX, I still can't update them.  
At least not without freaking out my friend.

**Warnings**  
This drabble consists of AtoliHaseoEndrance (Chigusa Kusaka, Ryou Misaki, Karou Ichinose).  
This drabble will refer to the real names considering this drabble will be of the real world variety  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own .hack in any way shape, or form.

_**Insight**_

Ryou may had woken up a bit drowsy (considering he had stayed up the entire night researching a paper for his English Professor), but he was definitely not drowsy now. He had thought he had fallen asleep on the bed face down and at the very edge, but now he was in the middle, face up, and two people were attached to his arms with very _ditzy_ smiles on their faces. On his right was the dark-haired (though random parts of it had been dyed for reasons Ryou couldn't comprehend) woman.

'_Well at least she looks more tired than I feel._' Ryou thought quietly, seeing the black rings around her closed eyes, but those tired eyes were slightly thrown off considering the goofy, lovey, dovey smile the girl had plastered on her face. Ryou then lightly turned his head to see who was on his left, even though he already knew and slight goosebumps creepy involuntarily up his skin. A light haired man was gripping his arm as though it was a life-line with the same smile that the woman on Ryou's other arm had. It had never ceased to surprise Ryou with the fact that the two attached to him...were actually startlingly similar.

At least in some aspects...like clinging to him with their faces written in pure love. Not that Ryou was ever really taken back by it, but he couldn't help but think how the both of them got into _his_ bed. Chigusa he could already predict in his head, the girl probably wandered in the apartment extremely late after spending a day shopping with a few girlfriends that she had gained through the university and probably just went to the nearest bed and plopped down. There was also probably sometime through that night she had woken back up and decided to push Ryou a bit to cling to him cheerfully like the hug-pillow the young woman owned that was in her own bedroom. Karou...

Ryou didn't even give it a second thought as to how _Karou_ got in his bed, nor did he give it a second thought to why the man was clinging to him happily. '_How am I going to make breakfast if these two are clinging to me?_' He scoffed in his head and tried to move one of his arms to brush away part of his hair but the hand he choose to move just got hugged tighter. Hmm...

"GET OFF ME!" Ryou's yell woke the two of them easily enough, in fact it started the both of them easily enough to jump off the bed. Or rather, _fall_ off the bed. Ryou twitched as he heard two loud thumps on the floor.

"Ahhh...I'm sorry Ryou..." Chigusa whined, rubbing her head with a hurt look on her face. Karou said nothing, he just stared at Ryou with blank eyes in a surprised stare. Ryou just gave a loud sigh and got up from his bed, ignoring the whines of the two on the ground to go back to bed and it was too early to be up.

Ah, now he could make breakfast...what should be make for breakfast? Ryou ignored the two pairs of arms that wrapped around him and two pairs of lips kissed his cheeks as though to make up for the fact that they had both nearly purposely fallen asleep with him. "Go sit down," Ryou grumbled, his cheeks flaming and ordering the two. The smaller and the tallest moved to the extremely small table they kept and started to chat (Chigusa did most of the chatting though, bless her heart while Karou just stared at Ryou's back).

It was funny how they had come together, now that Ryou had thought about it. It wasn't like this (Ryou had _never_ intended for _either_ of them to think of anything beyond friendship, but Ryou was never one to let people not feel their emotions, so he just let them). About two years ago, Ryou had got accepted into a university that he hadn't expected to actually _get_ in, so he moved into an apartment nearby which surprisingly Karou had lived nearby. He visited just for the sake of it, and much to Karou's delight, he constantly came back. Then one year after that, Ryou was surprised to meet Chigusa at the university, and the girl was exhausted, apparently she was working all hours to pay for her apartment and study for her tests. Rather stupidly, he suggested the two of them could live together.

Chigusa had jumped him and cried happy with many 'Thank you Misaki-kun!'s. Chigusa had settled nicely in the living room on the futon that _had_ been Ryou's, and the girl helped considerably on the apartment's bill. Around that time, Karou had actually started to come _out_ to visit Ryou, and when he saw Chigusa sleeping on the floor one night, he had asked Ryou if he could possibly move in too. Ryou didn't know who he was more terrified of that day, Karou or Karou's mother.

Chigusa's laugh burst his train of thought, and he glanced over at the two who were both smiling. Well at least the two got along well enough.

"Ryou, are you making pancakes?" Chigusa asked, seeing that Ryou had given the two his attention.

"Yeah, western-style." He gave a cheeky smile to the two. They both smiled in a goofy way to that for some odd reason. Ryou had been learning how to cook more western-style foods considering that both he and Chigusa had to adjust to Karou's lack of love for meat. Chigusa cooked sometimes as well, and she would teach Karou anytime the man wasn't on the computer.

"W...With strawberries?" Karou asked, his cheeks warming as he continued staring at Ryou.

"Yeah Ryou! How about with strawberries?" Chigusa cheerfully asked. It was nice the two were similar, though Karou hadn't really cared about food until he moved in with the two of them. Ryou moved to the fridge and frowned,

"We don't have any." The two's faces drew down and the dark-haired man sighed. "I'll go get some, you two keep mixing the batter and make sure there isn't any fires...again." He added as an after-fact, giving Chigusa a dull stare who looked off to the side with a blush. He left the two of them alone and started to walk through the crowded streets, at least it was in the morning, the fruits and vegetables would be good. Ah...maybe he should stop by his work...

He came back an hour later and stared at the apartment with wide-eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO!?"

"...Food fight..." Chigusa looked down, ashamed of her childness and the fact that Karou was covered in less than her. Ryou growled and both of the bodies froze and the boy grabbed their shirts and threw them off, both of them yelped as he grabbed them with a force that shouldn't belong to someone of Ryou's stature and threw them into the crambed, small, apartment bathroom.

"Get yourselves cleaned!" He yelled with a ferocity that being a manager to a small owner's grocery store could give him.

"I'm sorry Ryou!" Chigusa whined in her low self-esteem voice that normally would have had made the dark-haired man feel bad if said man wasn't too busy trying to make a new batch. Though he was satisfied that he could hear Karou's small voice,

"I'm sorry Ryou-kun." Honestly! Those two! He knew that they wouldn't take his advice to clean themselves, so he wasn't surprised when their arms were once again wrapped around him again, though his face flushed as he realized Chigusa putting his arm near a certain part of the woman's anatomy and his back touching Karou's bare skin was a little overwhelming.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, embarrassment flying to his cheeks and he tried to preoccupy himself when he leaned down to grab the strawberries. Chigusa and Karou both beat him to the punch and grabbed one.

"Say Ahhh, Ryou!" Chigusa voiced both of their thoughts and Ryou sighed as they both pressed the red treat in his face.

"Quit it." They insisted though and with a growl, he bit into the one closest to his mouth and jumped when Karou nuzzled his neck. Chigusa pouted and he sighed, biting into it as well, gaining a delighted giggle from the girl. "Why are you two doing this?"

"Because we're sorry Ryou-kun." Goosebumps built in anticipation as Karou kissed the back of his neck. Chigusa joined in giving Ryou little kisses, embarrassing the boy even more.

"Yeah, we're sorry Ryou!"

"I don't need you two to apologize this way!" He stubbornly yelled and they both just gave a ditzy, happy smile to him. In return he sighed, "Can't I just make breakfast?"

"Ryou-kun can be the appetizer."

"Hmm...I agree Ichinose-kun!" _What_?

"AH!" He yelled when his bowl was forced away from him and he was dragged back into his room, with Chigusa carrying the little box of strawberries with a mischievous look on her face.

Ryou made sure never to buy strawberries after that day, and he made sure that he locked his door every night, just make sure there wasn't a repeat of that day.

* * *

End, drabble 1! Yeah...just a random long drabble. I hope to update with a drabble kind of like this (Romance, friendship, or just general .hack stuffs) once a week! Let's pray!


	2. Fire and Fire

**Characters**  
For this drabble, characters are Haseo, Matsu, and Alkaid (no implication(well okay, that's a little lie, but HaseoAlkaid is implied canon!).  
**Disclaimer**: Still do not own .hack//GU.

_**Insight**_

"Thanks for inviting me Haseo!" Alkaid smiled at the white-haired PC and said boy gave a nod. The redhead next to him looked at the ex-emperor with a quiet determined stare. "What? Got a problem?" The Twin-blade demanded, giving a harsh glare to the other.

"Nah," Matsu held his hands up in a way to quell the temper of the hotheaded girl. "I was just wondering why you're lower level than us." Alkaid gave a furious blush and gave a glare to Haseo and the Xth form just shrugged. Haseo then moved to get to the quest shop where the duck-looking NPC was waiting faithfully.

"What quest are we doing Haseo?" The woman asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"We're going to help Matsu get his third form." The white-haired teen pointed his head to the stubborn Rogue, "I managed to talk him into it."

"Though I manage to give him a good fight about it." Matsu chuckled, throwing his arm around the other, giving a loud chuckle. Alkaid found herself staring at both of them as they continued to laugh at their own private memories of their own conversation.

"So...uh...why'd you invite me then?"

"Well with this quest, you need two others, and you seemed like the best choice Alkaid." Haseo gave an earnest smile and the redhead found herself blushing despite herself. Seeing Haseo like this was really nice..."Okay Matsu, accept the quest." He pushed the Rogue towards the NPC, and the redhead growled somewhat playfully before talking to the NPC.

"So how'd you get to be friends with that guy?"

"Hm?" Haseo looked at her for a moment then looked back at the man who seemed to be glaring at the bearded Vital Vista that was talking to him about something about power. "Well it kinda sort of just happened." Man, Haseo had got a lot of new friends while she was in her coma...huh?

"Got it!" Matsu walked to the two, waving his hand in a slightly irritated way. The three made their way to the Chaos gate and entered the words needed and transported. "But man, this mission's going to be a piece of cake, we're to high level for this."

"Well it's your own fault for not doing your upgrade when they last had it up." Haseo argued and the Twin-blade behind the two just stared. It seemed strange...but they seemed to act a lot like each other. Maybe that was why they got along so well? The two led the way, both of them chatting and she just found it weird to just _listen_. Matsu was right in his prediction of the battles being too easy. Haseo and Matsu would both draw their guns, and while Haseo would take two shots at two different enemies, Matsu unloaded one large blast. Alkaid frowned as all three of the enemies dropped down black and started fading in almost synch.

"Man, you guys are so hardcore!" She found herself complimenting the two though, despite the fact she didn't even get to move from her spot. The two current Rogues turned to the girl, both of them giving her an identical pair of grins.

"That's nothing." Matsu replied, "Right Haseo?" He nodded in reply and simply started moving again, this time Matsu leading a conversation.

"You like bikes?" Alkaid jumped, rushing to be next to Haseo's left, looking over to Matsu who had started talking about his imported Harley.

"Yeah, and I really want to meet this guy here," he pushed Haseo in emphasize, "to do a _real_ race, seeing as how he can beat the pants off of me in this. But a real bike's different than here in The World!"

"And I keep telling you that I still have to get my license." Haseo gave a dull glare to the redhead.

"Wow! That's so awesome! You definitely have to invite me when that race happens!"

"Alkaid, don't encourage him..." The white-haired teen sighed, but Matsu laughed and ignored the discouraged boy.

"Damn right! You know, you're cooler than I thought you'd be, Ex-Empress."

"You too Fire Demon." She returned and Haseo gave a loud sigh as the two started to talk about the joys of bikes and some of the older manly literature, and Haseo took care of most of the fights in the dungeon, at least until they got near the end.

"No way! Aihara is annoying!"

"WHAT!? No! He's hilarious! And he's more informative then half of the newspapers in Japan!" The two gave a harsh glare to each other and the white-haired PC could only stare at they both drew out their weapons.

"He's a perverted halfing!"

"Yeah, okay! I'll give you that! But he's been settling down with that teacher, what's her name...Michiru! And you shouldn't judge people by their birth!" Matsu frowned and twitched,

"I didn't actually mean for it to come out that way..."

"Well it did!" Alkaid yelled then placed her Twin-blade's together in a ready fashion and Matsu pulled out his gun with a determined glare. As the two were ready to jump at each other, they both jumped as a certain pair of duel bullets shot at their next step. The two of them glared over at Haseo who had interrupted them.

"Haseo! What'd you do that for? You're getting in the way of a man-to-man battle!"

"...Alkaid's a girl..."

"Oh! So you're sexist now Haseo?" Alkaid yelled at the white-haired Rogue. Said Rogue got a sour look on his face and lifted his duel guns with a deep frown on his face. It was then the both of the realized that they just made the wrong enemy. Somehow, their instincts told them there was only one way to survive, "Haseo! What do you think?" Alkaid asked quickly, giving him a stubborn stance. He was thrown off with the question and Matsu ganged up,

"Yeah, what do you think Haseo?" The teen stood straight, confused on how it suddenly focused on him and then he frowned.

"Let's just finish this quest!" The Rogue turned and started to march off, forgetting his anger at the two and they both knew that they would stay alive for another day.

"Hey...we'll continue this argument another time..." Matsu whispered over to the girl, and she nodded.

"Agreed...when Haseo isn't online." The two nodded and exchanged their member address to each other. "Haseo! Wait!" The redhead Twin-blade marched after their leader with Matsu behind her.

* * *

End drabble 2! There may be a sequel to this one someday, but I just thought this up for fun.


End file.
